LA ILUSION DEL AMOR PERDIDO
by SnakySnape
Summary: NO APTO PARA DIABETICOS JAJAJAJA FUE DEMASIADA GLUCOSA PARA MI. AUNQUE... ¿QUIEN NO QUIERE A UN DULCE SEVERUS?


HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…¿APOCO NO QUISIERAMOS UN HOMBRE QUE AMARA DESPACIO? Y SI FUERA SNAPE QUE MEJOR… Y SI FUERA EL SNAPE DE LAS PELIS CON LA FIGURA DE ALAN RICKMAN QUE MEJOR JAJAJAJAJAJA.

ESPERO SUS CRITICAS MIS PEQUEÑAS Y PERDON POR NO CONTESTAR REVIEWS SABEN QUE LS QUIERO.

TEQUILA ADORO TUS TRADUCCIONES Y A TI MAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

LA ILUSIÓN DE UN AMOR PERDIDO…

combien tu m'aimes?

OoOOoOoOOoo

Severus Snape había decidido enteramente entrometerse con asuntos muggles después de que termino la guerra. Se mudo a un pequeño departamento lejos de bullicio de los que lo llamaban el gato de Voldemord el vecindario era perfecto para un soltero y sobre todo porque casi todos los que vivían en el edificio eran divorciados, podía tal vez aparentar algo que nunca tuvo y tratar de olvidar a Hermione.

Unas de las mejores alumnas que traspasaron su oscuro mundo de pociones y de muerte iluminando como un ángel su vida y su existencia; recordó como a escondidas el la miraba cuando fingía calificar ensayos y el grupo de versos sin sentido que empezó a escribir cuando ella se convirtió en una mujer ante sus ojos.

Es difícil negar que algún sentimiento está creciendo en el corazón de alguien como él, sin embargo esos versos habían terminado en el fondo de la chimenea convertidos en cenizas por una rabieta al saber que ella se casaba con Weasley…si el supiera…si el supiera que ella nunca lo hizo porque un día despertó y lo primero que pensó fue que se sentiría estar en sus brazos, disfrutar sus besos y no sufrir fríos por la mañana.

-¿dime compañero como se llamaba ella? –le pregunto uno de los hombres con los que se solía sentar a jugar un poco de ajedrez o domino y relataban todos sus problemas amorosos…

-Hermione- dijo sin pensar

-¿la encontraste en tu cama con otro?- le pregunto un chico regordete

-No a todos les pasa lo mismo que a ti Charles, tú te casaste con una chica interesada ¿no te viste al espejo? Ella sabía y tu también que no le gustaban los gordos y se caso contigo…

-Cállate Steve, no hables porque tu mujer te dejo por el guapo fontanero que salía solo hora media a trabajar y regresaba al gimnasio todo lo demás…

-sin contar que durante tus horas de trabajo se cogía a tu mujer…

-¡BASTA!- dijo Steve, los demás hombres rieron…

-A decir verdad, nunca me case con ella…ella se caso hace un mes con otro…

-¿pero sabía que tu existías?

-no, creo que no…

-diablos Snape, tu si eres un chico loco…-tiro Steve la mula del seis para comenzar un nuevo juego.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Charles le había tirado a la mula

- no lo sé, supongo que aun en su luna de miel-dijo Snape

-tú lo que necesitas es entrar a la pareja ideal por computadora…-dijo Steve

-no, Severus no es como tu…

-Intentaría todo…con tal de olvidarla…- exclamo Snape siguiendo el juego…

OoOOoOoOOoo

-¡Hermione! Aun no puedo creer que hayas dejado a ese chico en el altar ¿eres consciente de lo que hiciste?

-¿Mi madre te dijo que tu también me lo reprocharas?, ella no ha parado desde hace casi ya un mes.

-No solo me dijo que la ayudara a entender el porqué dejar a tu novio de casi cuatro años de relación en el altar…

-Simplemente porque no es el hombre que necesito…- pensó en Snape enseguida.

-¿necesitas un hombre? Consigue una cita por computadora…

-¿por computadora?

-sí, es como descubrir tu pareja ideal, mandas tus intereses y ellos te hacen una cita con la persona más parecida a lo que quieres…

-¿sabes mucho de eso verdad?

-vamos Herm… tenia curiosidad de saber y además no fue tan mal…tuvimos un gran final feliz…

-¿tuviste sexo con un desconocido?

-fue emocionante amiga, simplemente pedí lo que quería, no nos vimos para nada, ni pudimos hablar entre nosotros se lanzo sobre mi-rio con nerviosismo, mientras miraba a Hermione- bueno me lance sobre el pero…solo podíamos sentir…ten la tarjeta…no te arrepentirás…

OoOOoOoOOoo

-¡Hey Sisan!¿nuevos clientes?-exclamo un pequeño hombre asiático.

-Sí, la verdad me he cansado de este trabajo…eso de hacerle al Cupido me está hartando, sobretodo sabiendo que yo no tengo a nadie…

-o Sisan-rio el hombre.

-Deja término esto…

_HG con SS_

_CITA: 17 de agosto_

_Hotel: Las Vegas_

_Hora de encuentro: 5 pm_

_Habitación: 7_

_Los interesados se deberán encontrarse con el señor Lu, el los reunirá de acuerdo con las reglas de esta agencia._

_Ninguno de los interesados debe intercambiar información. SOLO LO NECESARIO._

_Los interesados solo se reunirán para consumación del acto, quien rompa la regla y es de nuestro conocimiento no será admitido nunca más en el sistema._

_No damos información de nuestros clientes a otros clientes._

OoOOoOoOOoo

Hermione no podía creer lo que leía su querida amiga le había concretado una cita por agencia a computadora con un desconocido… no podía dar vuelta atrás, era al otro día.

OoOOoOoOOoo

Severus Snape estaba realmente arrepentido de haberse ido a vivir en ese edificio, de haber conseguido a este par de lunáticos como amigos y de haber aceptado esa estúpida cita por computadora…estaría con una desconocida pensando en ella.

OoOOoOoOOoo

-¿señor SS? HG lo espera en su habitación…-HG repitió a sus adentros hasta las mismas iníciales tendría la mujer que le haría ver si era capaz de perder un poco del amor que no podría darle…

OoOOoOoOOoo

Cuando entro a la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Se veía un delgado bulto sentado en uno de los lados de la cama.

-Buenas noches señorita- fue lo único más o menos apropiado a la situación que considero decir al cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos.

La chica olía a pepino, un extraño perfume que no había olido antes en ninguna de las mujeres que habían estado con el…

-Buenas noches señor ese(S)-murmuro la chica, aferrándose a la orilla del colchón como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Tanto Hermione, como Severus querían salir de ahí.

-Dijo el hombre que solo tendríamos la habitación por dos horas- comento Severus tratando de animar a la situación, pero luego se empezó a dar de tumbos por lo imbécil que había sido sacando a la luz que el tiempo corría.

-Lo sé señor-murmuro de nuevo Hermione.-¿quiere desvestirme o yo lo tengo que hacer?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Suena muy joven señorita y casi juraría que le falta la areola y las alas para no negar que tengo a un ángel a mi lado; sonara esto a una indiscreción pero…¿desde cuándo…? Usted me entiende…

-No señor, no lo entiendo…

-¿Desde cuándo usted no ha tenido sexo?- Hermione fingió meditar su respuesta, eso era información personal, pero ese hombre que por cierto se escuchaba mucho más mayor que ella la hacía sentir como cuando estaba en clase con el…regresando al tema original: las veces que había tenido eso (el sexo) habían sido con un Ron muy torpe, todo lo hacía tan rápido, no tomaba el tiempo para desvestirla; algunas veces solo medio le bajaba las bragas y besaba torpemente el cuello ( ella lo comparaba como un piedra y decía que era un cobarde, pues nunca fue capaz de penetrarla de frente…siempre ella de espaldas hacia él y con ese hombre…¿consideraba casarse?) Por un momento Severus atravesó su mente ¿Cómo era él? tenía que empezar una nueva vida, con el o sin él…desgraciadamente.

Severus no evito utilizar su nuevo método de leer mentes sin ser detectado, pero no daba muy buen resultado pues solo podía saber el 85% de la información. Esa chica estuvo a punto de casarse y se había enamorado de otro más pero este no lo sabía. Como deseo en ese momento a Hermione le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

El acaricio su espalda, pudo palpar su abrigo de lana.

-Es como si nunca lo hubiera tenido- soltó de repente.

-¿Quiere intentarlo?

-Solo ayúdeme a olvidar…- dicho esto la chica se puso de pie y empezó a desabrocharse su abrigo…

-No, señorita- Severus se había puesto enfrente de ella evitando que continuara tomándola de las manos, Hermione pensó que la detenía por el determinado comentario respecto a olvidar - este es mi deber…- Hermione se sintió atrapada en un protector abrazo, sintió la nariz del hombre en su cuello aspirando el perfume que no había devuelto después de cancelar la boda, después sintió extraños escalofríos cuando sintió los húmedos labios del hombre solo rozando su piel hasta llegar a su oreja…

-Yo también necesito olvidar a alguien…perdón por tomarla como una tabla salvavidas pero lo necesito…

Hermione subió sus brazos por los delgados pero fuertes hombros del hombre apegándose más a él y con sus dedos acaricio su cabellera… un cabello largo y suave que estaba atrapado en un listón que no tardo en jalar dejando que el olor de su cabello la inundara.

Sintió sus manos recorriendo su espalda hasta que la separo tiernamente y el empezó a desabrochar los botones del suéter de lana, metió las manos adentro de él y desde los hombros lo dejo caer dejando al descubierto una blusa con otra suave tela…y de paso quito el broche que tenia atrapado su cabello, unos bonitos rizos cayeron tapando su estrecha espalda, era una mujer que a su tacto simplemente era perfecta. El perfume se expandió en toda la habitación inundándose e intoxicando su ser.

Acariciando uno de sus traviesos rizos la acerco para besarla, primero fue un beso tímido y tranquilo. Cuando el toco con su lengua los labios de la chica ella se profundizo el beso explorando también la boca del hombre que sabía a Bailey (una bebida muy muggle).

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el ya tenía sus tibias manos en su vientre y subía suavemente su blusa…cada centímetro de su piel estaba siendo tocada. Cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar cada caricia de aquel hombre le proporcionaba las manos le habían comenzado a sudar, pero no evito que ella desabrochara lentamente el abrigo del hombre y con ello unos cuantos botones de la camisa del hombre. Alzo lentamente sus brazos para sacar su blusa, rompió su beso para hacer un camino en su barbilla y bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho que subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal…ella trataba de controlarse pero la respiración de ese extraño la hacía que hiciera latir su corazón cada vez más rápido. Sus labios se habían hecho camino por el encaje que encerraban sus pechos y casi besa unos de sus pezones, pero era más placentero sentir el rastro húmedo de su saliva secarse con el aire de su respiración.

El… ¿Qué era él? ¿Un perverso? ¿Degenerado? ¿Qué tipo de forma era buscar a otra inocente creatura para olvidar a Hermione? Su Hermione Granger…no, tenía que aceptar que ella no iba a ser nunca de él: ahora era Hermione Weasley, no había vuelta de hoja. Además se estaba extraviando de la gravedad de la tierra, esa chica era tan parecida a ella…

Ella estaba concentrada en sentir ese simple placer que no fue consiente hasta sentir el suave peso de él sobre él, había tratado de no romper los suaves pero ardientemente necesarios besos que se estaban dando, se separo él un poco de ella y la recostó en la cama, fue a sus pies y quito lentamente las botas de ella todavía dejándolas alado de la cama y después el roce de la tela indico que él estaba quitándose el ahora estorboso abrigo y camisa que ella a duras penas había podido abrir.

Cuando ella lo sintió acercarse no evito levantar las manos para encontrar su liso pecho con piel suave y caliente, el soltó una risa traviesa (tenia tanto que no hacia eso) volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella y sintió sus expertas manos desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre del pantalón de mezclilla, pero ahora su boca se había aventurado jugar con su ombligo y sus manos de nuevo subían a sus pechos acariciándolos por debajo de la tela, su boca subió y con los dientes había abierto el sostén que libero sus pequeños pero bien formados senos. Ella simplemente no pensaba, sus manos estaban acariciando el cabello de él y el con dolorosos pero placenteras succiones la estaba obligando a gemir suavemente y a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y evidenciando la humedad de sus bragas.

El tocaba cada parte de esa mujer desconocida como si fuera un suave papiro egipcio que con un solo roce podía pulverizarse y desaparecer como los sueños que trataba de olvidar ahora. ¿Cómo era que esa mujer lo invitaba y al mismo tiempo sentía que pedía a gritos que se alejara? Los toques de ella ya estaban recorriendo la propiedad que a su parecer había perdido Hermione al decir si acepto en el altar con Weasley. Lo saco de su trance que ella con una mano dura lo alejara, y salió rápidamente de debajo de él para ponerse de nuevo de pie…

-¿Qué hice? ¿No le gusto?- pregunto algo alarmado.

-Es que no esperaba que fuera así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue?¿porque dice eso?

Hermione lo sintió acercarse. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba pensando? El sentido de culpa por no ser el hombre que ella quería entregarse la obligaba a detenerse, pero ella era de las mujeres que continuaba o con gran fiereza terminaba lo que tenía que terminar.

-Continúe- susurro, Snape estuvo consiente que en esos minutos "eternos" había sentido como se le había secado la boca. Pensaba en el amor que ella no tendría, no por el que había renunciado.

Toco suavemente su mejilla derecha limpiando la lagrima que sin darse cuenta había dejado caer, (ese hombre la estaba haciendo sentir como una reina…esa era el error.)

Bajo sus manos al ya desabrochado pantalón y empezó a deslizarlo atraves de los suaves muslos de la chica, casi deseaba perder toda su magia con tal que un poco de luz entrara a la habitación.

-Es usted muy pasiva, se deja querer…- su voz fue interrumpida por un salvaje beso de parte de ella.

-¿eso cree?-Los besos de ella inundaron sus mejillas y bajaron por la fuerte mandíbula a su cuello, después con sus pequeñas manos empezó a sentir como acariciaban su pecho, con las yemas de sus dedos había encontrado en trazo de una de sus cicatrices de guerra, recorrió con tanto amor la liza piel que el solo atino en suspirar en sus labios…

Sintió los fervientes besos de ella bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo y con torpeza pudo quitar el cinturón y desabrochar su pantalón que enseguida el ayudo a bajarlo y lo retiro rápidamente; el de la chica según él estaba aun en sus pantorrillas, así que se separo de ella y puso su espalda en su pecho, con su fuerte brazo derecho la alzo y así le saco fácilmente el pantalón. Hermione pudo sentir que el cuerpo de él la pedía a gritos, cuando toco el piso ella de nuevo se puso frente a él y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente pero demostraba también la necesidad de él.

Con sus manos empezó acariciar sus brazos y con la punta de sus dedos o sus uñas bajando atraves de ellos después pareciendo el entender estiro él sus palmas y ella las acaricio…con una sonrisa traviesa el entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y empezó a jalarla suavemente hacia la cama, cuando él se sentó llevo su cara hacia su vientre, empezó a besar su suave piel debajo del ombligo para toparse con la fina tela de sus bragas que atrapo con los dientes y empezó a jalarla hacia abajo hasta que ella sintiendo la humedad de su centro termino de quitársela.

Snape había atrapado uno de sus pezones con la boca y con la lengua había empezado a jugarlo, ella no pudo evitar haberle caído desnuda encima de él…con un hábil movimiento la puso debajo de él y volvió a besarla, siempre el mismo camino: sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre…hasta que sutilmente flexiono sus piernas y gentilmente las abrió hacia el…su suave olor lo inundo y no evito pasar su nariz en sus pliegues y luego lamerla…

Hermione nunca había tenido sexo oral, la sedosa lengua del hombre se había introducido en ella y uno de sus dedos había empezado a jugar con sus bellos. Inconscientemente los gemidos de ella empezaron a inundar la habitación como una suave melodía…

"_el no es Severus, tú no eres el…tú no eres Severus…"_ con ese pensamiento sintió sus rodillas y cuerpo vibrar y la húmeda lagrima que había recorrido su mejilla.

Severus se puso de pie rápidamente después de escucharla llegar a un orgasmo, bajo con prisa su bóxer y después se unió a ella, la beso una vez mas y después la penetro con fiereza pero dejando todos los sentimientos a flor de piel

"_Tu no eres ella, pero esto es lo que yo le haría todo el tiempo que pudiera…cuando despertara, antes de comer, después del trabajo, antes de dormir, si despertara en la madrugadas…"_ quería llorar junto a esa desconocida, quería llorar su dolor como ella ahora lo hacía entre gemidos el dolor que ella pertenecería a otro hombre y sería feliz junto al estúpido de Weasley.

-Mi dolor tiene nombre pero no eres tú…-soltó sin pensar.

-Cuanto me entristece no ser ella, porque sé que mientras me haces estas caricias y me besas es a ella…yo robo su lugar- Severus envistió de nuevo ganando un leve gemido, mejor dicho el principio de un evidente orgasmo, que se juntaba con la vibración del cuerpo y el que ella estaba aprontándolo como si deseara no dejarlo ir…pudo sentir sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda pero eso era placentero…¿Cuántas desconocidas debería pasar para olvidarte Hermione…?

OoOOoOoOOoo

-Fue un placer señorita- La delgada figura estaba dispuesta abrir la puerta y después echar a correr, ese hombre le había hecho 2 veces el amor y ella sentía la necesidad de quedarse…no le correspondía.

-Gracias señor ese, me ha ayudado mucho…-Iba a abrir la puerta cuando él la tomo…-tenga señorita- en una de sus manos había sentido un delgado palo envuelto en un papel plastificado- cuídela mucho… son muy pocas la piezas que he logrado crear con éxito.

-gracias de nuevo señor- Hermione salió a la luz, después de haber estado más de dos horas a oscuras con un desconocido las luces de los alrededores había comenzado a molestarla. Subió al auto y por fin pudo ver la rosa más bella que su imaginación había creado…ese hombre era tan galante…quiso esperar para ver cómo era, espero pero él nunca salió de la habitación. La mujer de la limpieza ya había entrado…¿acaso ese hombre había sido mago?

OoOOoOoOOoo

Después de que ella había desaparecido por la puerta con un simple encantamiento había iluminado un poco la habitación… y en el buro vio delicadamente doblada una bufanda con su perfume. Hubiera sido un buen pretexto para verla ya con la luz eléctrica pero un impulso lo detuvo…el perfume de ella lo inundo y tomando sus cosas desapareció trayéndose los mejores recuerdos y demostrándose que podía olvidar a Hermione…error…demostrándose que estaba tan enfermo que sería capaz de ponerle la cara y el cuerpo de ella teniendo la ilusión de algún día poderlo amar…

Cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento encontró a sus dos amigos…

-¿Cómo estuvo Snape?- pregunto Charles, Snape sonrió.

-Nada mal, pase una buena noche…

-Es bueno escucharlo mi amigo pero…tengo una sorpresa para ti…- Dijo Steve- dijiste que tu chica iba a salir en un crucero llamado Angelique ¿no?

- si eso dije- contesto Snape quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda de "ella"

-guao, amigo…esa chica es una fiera, te araño y te dejo una marca de vampiro…- comento Charles tocándole el cuello divertido.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjame terminar!- reclamo Steve, Severus no evito verse en el espejo…- te decía… hace unos años conocí a una corista y la busque…sus amigas me dijeron que estaba de viaje en un crucero llamado Angelique, así que me puse en contacto con ella y pregunte por los Weasley y que crees que me dijo…

-no lo sé Steve…-soltó perezoso Snape tomándose un poco de Bailey que le había dado Charles.

-tu chica, la tal Hermione…no se caso… Karla encontró al "novio" en la barra y a cada persona que se encuentra estando ebrio le cuenta su triste historia, que la chica lo dejo plantado en altar, que amaba a otro…

-¿Hermione? ¿no se caso? Eso significa…

-significa que es libre y que aun puede hacerte caso…me dio un teléfono que le logro sacar a ese idiota…- Steve le tendió un papel con números…

-¡márcale! ¡TE QUEDAS COMO IDIOTA!- le dijo Charles mientras le pasaba el teléfono en otra circunstancias él le hubiera dado su merecido con un cruccio pero…

-¿Qué le digo? Hola Hermione, soy Snape…si este Snape tu maestro ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Bien? ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? Pues que te digo…aparte de odiarte porque según te casaste con Weasley y masturbándome porque siempre me pregunto qué se siente estar contigo y…haber tenido sexo con una desconocida que por Merlín no se me salió decirle Hermione…no pues no me ha pasado nada…

-no seas idita Snape, esta información me costara ir al gimnasio para que Karla no me encuentre con mi cayo de amor…- dijo señalándose la barriga que según él estaba inflamado por la cerveza- llámala y dile que la quieres ver… ahora…

-¿con esta marca?

-Llegaste con bufanda y te vas con una bufanda.

-Anda, ya está marcando…- dijo Charles dándole el teléfono.

-¿hola?

- ¿sí? Buenas noches ¿me puede comunicar con la señorita Granger?

-no está…fue a la farmacia por una pomada, parece que su cita la dejo un poco marcada…¿Quién es usted eee?

-Oh, soy uno de sus amigos…

-¿del internado?

-si, del internado…- dijo Snape alarmando ¿su cita la había marcado?-¿Quién es usted?

-Su mejor amiga…mire si le urge tanto a lo mejor aun la encuentra en la farmacia de Mireya…

-¿Mireya…?-este lugar esta a una cuadra de mi casa…

-pues apúrese, tal vez la alcance…-después el teléfono empezó a sonar porque la chica había colgado. Snape se puso su abrigo y la bufanda de la chica, salió del corredor y fuera de la vista de los chicos desapareció para aparecer enfrente de una farmacia.

Hermione fue consciente que tenía algo en el cuello hasta que fue a comprar una hamburguesa y la chica de la franquicia le dijo discretamente que se cubriera…recordó que su bufanda se había quedado en el hotel, pero no quiso regresar. Cuando entro al baño de damas, llamo a la loca de su amiga para que le dijera con que podía quitarse los chupetones…

-¿busca algo señor?- dijo la anciana mujer

-pues si…-volteo a un lado para buscarla pero también el chupetón de el se vio…la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Busque la pomada de caja verde…ahí donde está la chica.

Ahí estaba, Hermine Granger con un abrigo de lana y con una rosa azul…(que Hermione saco del auto dado que una cliente de la farmacia había insistirlo en cómprasela pero fue consciente que si la dejaba en el auto la mujer veía como la robaba).

-¡HERMIONE!-esa voz, hizo que se enchinara la piel- cuando volteo, vio a un hombre alto, con un abrigo negro que llevaba una bufanda verde con negro…

-¿mi bufanda?¡profesor Snape!¿usted tiene mi bufanda?...

-¿señorita Granger usted tiene una de mis rosas con diamantes…?

Hermione tapo su boca con sus dedos…no evito ponerse roja al recordar que había estado con un hombre hace unas horas y resultaba que era el…Snape también la miraba…si no fallaba, ella era la chica con la que horas antes había tenido… No dijeron nada…fueron consientes hasta que sus cuerpos y sus bocas se había fundido en un beso apasionado…Los dos se separaron hasta que les hizo falta oxigeno… no podían decirse nada. Hermione había escondido su rostro en el pecho de el disfrutando el latir del corazón que horas antes deseo que la amara como le hacia ella…El se aferro a ella y aspiro el suave olor de perfume de pepino que emanaba…

Ella sonrió cuando él le hizo cosquillas con su nariz en la piel de su cuello.

-pensé que te había perdido…

-pensé que no podía tenerte…

-pensé amarte en silencio…

-pensé en odiar al destino por permitirme amarte…

- mi departamento está cerca…podemos hablar…

-¿hablar? Quiero continuar con lo que empecé en el hotel señor Ese…

-por supuesto que si señorita HG…

Y ambos se fueron a disfrutar lo que nunca pensaron tener…con la luz prendida…y amándose cada día mas…

FIN


End file.
